


Trust Your Mechanic

by sleepypercy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, auto shop, boys as mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/4527.html?thread=391343#t391343">this</a> prompt found at spn-otpkink: <i>Jared's just figured out that he might like guys just as much as he likes girls. Especially when they're as pretty and confident as his coworker Jensen is. Jensen thinks Jared's fumbling is pretty cute and gives him a blowjob in the shop after hours.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Your Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> Undying love for katstark for the beta!

Jared’s only been working at Morgan’s Auto Shop for a couple of weeks, but he’s already thinking about quitting. He feels terrible about it. It’s not like the job is too tough or anything; Jared’s been fascinated by machines ever since he was big enough to hold a lantern up while his dad cranked a socket wrench into a dark engine. He was damn lucky to get this job, especially right out of high school with no paid work history. If it was just about the work, Jared would be doing just fine. It’s his coworkers that he has a problem with.

Well, just one coworker, really.

Jensen’s the hottest guy Jared has ever seen. And aside from the fact that Jared hadn’t even known he swung that way until he’d met Jensen, he’s pretty much screwed because he knows fuck all about how to flirt with guys, much less one that should probably be modeling underwear somewhere in Italy rather than being arms-deep inside a wrecked transmission system.

Not that Jensen doesn’t look good with transmission fluid all over his arms and cheeks. In fact, somehow the oil stains and engine grease only emphasize his attraction, making those bright green eyes of his stand out even more and accentuating his plump, pink lips against the dark smudges. The only drawback is when the grease covers up the delicate smattering of freckles on Jensen’s fair skin; Jared really hates that, has had several impulses to pull out his rag and clean off the top of his coworker’s cheeks and nose when the dirt and oil have completely covered the peppered flecks.

Which, yeah, he’s sure would go over well in the shop. It’s hard enough being the new guy, much less the new guy with a creepy fascination for dirty-blonde coworkers covered in engine oil.

He’s pretty sure he isn’t the only one who’s aware of how ridiculously attractive Jensen is, although he doubts anyone else had knocked over an entire coffee can of loose bolts the first time Jensen had walked by. The other guys call Jensen “pretty boy” or “handsome” occasionally, although Jensen’s clearly used to it, and, aside from holding up the appropriate finger when it gets annoying enough, he doesn’t give much of a reaction. Mostly, they’re an easy-going crew, and Jared, who’s used to fitting in anywhere, gets along with them all. Or he would if Jensen didn’t make him so nervous that he can’t seem to manage basic verbal or motor function skills when the guy gets too close.

His latest fuck-up in a string of embarrassing fuck-ups was just this morning, when he’d been messing around with Chad and Tom, the three of them flicking each other with oil-soaked rags and throwing around packing material from some newly-delivered parts. When something whipped against Jared’s shoulder, he’d turned around, rag twisted and ready to retaliate.

He didn’t expect to see Jensen, pink mouth quirked in amusement and rag in his own hand. Startled, Jared had jumped back, immediately tripping over a floor jack (which, damn it, Jared knew was Ty’s fault because the guy _never_ put anything away), and crashing hard against a four-foot tall rolling toolbox with just enough force to break one of the wheels and tip it over its side.

As the drawers and tools crashed out, the multi-layered clang was loud enough to make every employee in the shop stop and stare at the spectacular mess unfolding in the middle of the garage. Wrenches, sockets, drill bits, and more spilled across the floor and Jared winced at every sharp metallic clang against the concrete surface.

When the majority of the clatter was over, Jared looked up from where he was sprawled on the floor, eyes guilty and apologetic. He could feel the full-body embarrassed flush spreading up his chest, and he tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t sound utterly pathetic and came up empty.

With one eyebrow quirked up, Jensen stared at Jared for a long moment before pointing out: “That was my toolbox.”

Jared’s eyes closed for a few seconds, and a defeated voice in his head sighed out, _Of course it was._ He mumbled out some kind of apology, unable to even look Jensen in the eye.

Chad and Tom had been standing nearby, watching the catastrophe the way one watches a train wreck with morbid, wide-eyed fascination, helpless witnesses to the crash and explosion. Something cold and metallic touched the edge of Jared’s hand, and he pressed his palm over it, silently holding up a crescent wrench and afraid to even look at the rest of the mess behind him. He heard a snort to his left, followed by Chad’s amused voice going, “Well, we’ve suspected that Jared’s wanted to get his hand on your tool, Jensen.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and calmly suggested Chad go “fuck himself” before cutting his eyes away from Jared and the disaster behind him. Then he turned to leave, presumably giving them time to clean up.

It took a long time to get everything right again – mostly because Chad and Tom had wandered off to finish their own work, leaving Jared to clean up on his own. He supposed it _was_ his fault, although having to hammer out a couple of dents in the toolbox frame and then figure out how to re-attach the wheel (not to mention re-organizing all of Jensen’s things) meant that by the time he finished, it was closing time and he hadn’t even finished his actual work for the day.

Thankfully, the only job he had left was to change out the starter on a Toyota, which was listed as just an hour of labor. His boss hadn’t added anything else to his chore list after passing by and glancing at the mess. But he did make sure Jared knew he wasn’t allowed to get behind on the work already assigned, and that he’d be expected to stay until the job was done.

Which is how Jared ends up all by himself in the shop after hours, bending over the opened hood as he finishes installing the starter, more than ready to clock out and call it a day. He just wants to get home and take a shower to wash off the shame and embarrassment and then hope that Jensen doesn’t think he’s a complete moron when he comes back to work tomorrow.

Just as Jared finishes re-attaching the battery cables, he hears someone walking across the shop floor, the sound of their boots growing louder until he’s sure they’re right behind him.

Jared turns and is immediately pinned against the front of the car by strong hips. After a moment of panic where his hand vainly tries to grope for the nearest tool/weapon, Jared looks into a set of bottle green eyes accompanied by a familiar scattering of freckles, and registers the hard body against his as Jensen’s.

A warm feeling fills his gut, smooth and pleasantly numbing like quality bourbon, as Jensen pushes his weight harder against Jared, his hands spreading on either side of Jared on the open hood while a smirk tugs at his full lips.

“You’ve been watching me,” Jensen states, and Jared’s brain turns to fuzzy static. He’s having trouble focusing on anything other than where Jensen’s warm, solid body is pressed against his, their legs slotted inside each other because Jared’s shameless, eager body wants as much of Jensen’s body pressed against him as possible. There are two layers of thick work pants between them, but there’s no way Jensen can’t feel Jared’s growing cock burning hot against his hip. With all the adrenaline running through his system, Jared’s honestly not sure when he got so fucking hard, and he tries to back up so his hard-on isn’t directly on Jensen, but there’s nowhere to go.

“Do you think I haven’t noticed your eyes on my ass?” Jensen asks, voice vibrating low while Jared’s cheeks turn an embarrassing shade of pink.

Jared shakes his head a little, manages to find his voice long enough to answer, “Look – uh. About what Chad said earlier…”

Jensen chuckles, and Jared can feel all that air brush over his lips, tasting faintly of mint and cheap beer from the communal fridge supply. “Chad’s a dick,” Jensen says while one of his hands snakes across the edge of Jared’s hip, slides inward until his fingers cup Jared’s erection. That touch is enough to send a sharp electric zap down Jared’s spine and into his cock, and a startled gasp punches out of his mouth as his head tips forward helplessly, bangs falling into his eyes. “But I’m thinking he wasn’t entirely wrong,” Jensen continues. “I think this is for me.” His fingers flex, rubbing lightly over the bulge of Jared’s dick, and his voice softens. “Am I right, Jared? Is your cock getting all hot and bothered just for me?”

Jared’s mouth goes dry, throat closes up, but Jensen’s hand goes still as he waits for a response. The answer seems obvious, what with his cock already rock hard beneath Jensen’s hand. So Jared swallows down the sawdust feeling in his mouth and chokes out, “Yeah. _God_ , Jensen. Yeah, it’s for you.”

Jensen’s smile lights up with honest pleasure, his mouth just inches away from Jared’s, and Jared wants to surge forward and press into those blush-pink, bee-stung lips. But Jared doesn’t know what this is, doesn’t know if this is just a back-room hookup, if Jensen wants to keep this impersonal, or if this is some twisted, hazing ritual Jensen’s going to laugh about to all the guys tomorrow. But his body is reacting on its own, his hips sluttily pumping into Jensen’s touch. Jensen, however, teases his hand just far enough away that none of Jared’s movements do him much good.

“You want me to help you out?” Jensen asks with a dark grin, letting his fingertips run lightly against the shape of Jared’s cock through the blue-striped jumpsuit, following the long shape of Jared’s bulge with a soft, delicate touch like it’s made of glass. “Want me to use my hand, jerk you off inside your jumpsuit, lick your dirty come off my fingers when you’re finished? Or do you want me to get on my knees for you, wrap my lips around that dripping cock and suck you off until you can’t see straight? Which one do you want, Jared? Ask me nicely, and I’ll do it.”

Those words cause heat and blood to rush to Jared’s cock so fast that he’s soon breathing hard, his brain filled with the overwhelming image of Jensen’s head between his thighs, wet lips parting around the head of Jared’s thick cock. He has to grab onto Jensen’s shoulders just to stay upright. But as soon as he can manage it, he lets out a deep breath and groans, “Fuck, Jensen. Your fucking mouth. Yeah. Please. Want you to suck me off.”

The edges of Jensen’s eyes crease in delight before his hand comes up to unzip the front of Jared’s jumpsuit, pushing the sides over Jared’s shoulders and down his arms until the whole thing ends up pooled on the floor. Aside from his work boots, Jared’s now leaning against the frame of an old Toyota wearing nothing but a stained, torn-up wife beater and boxers. Jensen smiles darkly before slowly sinking down, staring up at Jared as his knees hit the concrete of the shop floor.

Jensen momentarily looks down to push Jared’s boxers below his balls then tilts his face up again, green eyes peering through a fan of lashes as he takes ahold of Jared’s cock. He licks the wet head, tongue gathering up the beads of precome, before sliding the hot shaft down his throat. Jensen’s eyelashes flutter slightly as he struggles to accommodate what Jared knows is a rather-impressive length, hands coming up to cover what his mouth can’t choke down.

The filthiest sounds float up from where Jensen’s sucking on Jared’s cock, dirty wet slurps that echo loudly in the large garage. Jensen is one damn fine cocksucker, so much better than any of the girls who’d been here before, his moist lips tight around Jared’s dick while his tongue presses hard as it slides up the side. Jared really can’t help the embarrassing noises from his own mouth, sharp whines and choked gasps, which he hopes stay lost beneath Jensen’s enthusiastically loud soundtrack.

Jensen is beautiful in a shameless, sensuous way between Jared’s thighs, and Jared manages to keep his eyes open just wide enough to watch the way Jensen’s cheeks flush, how his throat moves as he continues to eagerly bob on Jared’s cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. His tongue swirls around the head when he pulls up to the top, cheeks tight as he starts going faster, and Jared can’t resist touching that sweat-soaked skin. He slides his hand up Jensen’s pink, flushed neck to cup his jaw, feeling the muscles move and, when Jensen changes the angle just slightly, feels the bulge of his own cock through Jensen’s soft cheek – which may just be the hottest damn thing Jared’s ever seen in his short life.

It all brings Jared to the edge embarrassingly fast, and once he feels the impending pressure of orgasm, he takes a deep breath, mumbling out some kind of warning just as Jensen’s mouth moves off his dick with a wet, dirty pop. His lips, worn to a bright, puffy red, part open expectantly as his hand continues to stroke Jared through his release, come shooting across Jensen’s waiting tongue, small flecks scattering across his lips and cheeks, while his half-lidded eyes patiently wait for Jared to finish.

When Jared’s body is essentially turned to jelly, Jensen tucks Jared’s softening cock back inside his boxers then pushes himself off his knees, presses his body against Jared’s again and grabs his hand.

“C’mon, baby, need some of those good Southern manners to kick in,” Jensen says, his voice hoarse and reedy, and all Jared can think of is how his dick had just been shoved down that throat not two minutes ago, is the reason for the raspy, low growl of Jensen’s voice. “Bet those fuckin’ long fingers of yours would feel so good wrapped around my cock,” Jensen continues. “You wanna touch me, Jared? Wanna jerk me off and feel me come wet and hot inside your hand?” He unzips the front of his own jumpsuit and shoves Jared’s hand inside, letting him feel the heavily leaking cock and guiding Jared’s fingers to rub against the thick, hot shape slapped against his belly.

The feel of Jensen’s dick throbbing inside his hand makes Jared’s mouth water as he starts to pump, a slew of images shuffling through his head of what it would be like in the reverse, Jensen shoved against a car and Jared down on his knees with Jensen’s cock stuffed inside his mouth. It’s not an urge Jared has ever had before, but it floods his system like an unknown stimulant, makes his heart beat faster as he desperately hopes to one day find out what kind of moans Jensen would make while Jared sucked his cock.

For the present moment, however, he’s content just to make Jensen babble incoherently as Jared jerks him off at a ruthless pace, stopping just long enough to spit in his hand for some additional lubrication. It only takes a few strokes before Jensen’s eyes squeeze shut and he comes, both his hands reaching out to grab Jared’s arms as he shouts out a long orgasm, his voice echoing against the open garage walls.

When the last spurt of come finishes dribbling out from Jensen’s cock, he pulls back with a sigh, fingers still flexing against Jared’s arms. Once his breathing has slowed down, he reaches to the side of the car to grab the rag Jared had left there, pulling Jared’s hand out of his jumpsuit and carefully cleaning it off, wiping across the palm and dipping between each finger.

Jensen barely finishes before Jared grabs him by the shoulders and slams their lips together, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s back to pull him tight against his chest because he can’t let Jensen leave without knowing what his mouth feels like against his. A surprised yelp punches up Jensen’s throat, but he chuckles against Jared’s mouth and eagerly returns the gesture, parting his lips when Jared slides his tongue against them, Jared’s cock giving a weak twitch of interest when he realizes that Jensen’s mouth still tastes like him.

When he feels Jensen’s fingers inside the band of his boxers, Jared jumps, wondering if Jensen’s already gearing up for round two and ready to inform Jensen that despite his teenage refractory period, he’s still gonna need a few minutes to cool before he can go again. But then he registers the soft slide of his rag – now stained with Jensen’s release – being tucked over the side of his boxers.

“Consider this your official welcome to the shop, Jared,” Jensen says with a smile, cheeks still red and breath still thick. He leans in to press his lips against Jared’s once more, a quick flash of tongue and teeth that Jared tries to chase, before turning and walking away.

Jared’s hand moves to finger the dirty cloth tucked against his hip as he watches Jensen exit the garage. He grins a little as he pulls his jumpsuit back over himself, whistling as he tucks the rag (which is _so_ going home with him) into his back pocket and cheerfully cleans up his tools.


End file.
